Tangled Black Heart
by PunkRokFaerie
Summary: Songfic for Silverchairs "Black Tangled Heart"...(i suck at summaries)...1x2...Heero and Trowa break up..Heero on the rebound to his secret love Duo...Read the rest and PLEASE review!


Black Tangled Heart 1x3, 1x2 Rating: R Death Fic/Songfic Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't tell.  
  
"That's it Trowa! I've had it with you! Pack your stuff and leave! Get out!" Heero screamed at the top of his lungs to his now very drunken ex- boyfriend.  
  
"But baby, I looooove you." Trowa slurred. He moved forward to hug Heero, but Heero moved away and Trowa fell flat on his face.  
  
"Go, Trowa!"  
  
"Fiiiineeeeeeee, I'll go. Where am I going?"  
  
"To get your stuff out of my apartment, and then I personally don't care where you go after that!"  
  
Trowa made his way upstairs and packed his things at a very slow rate, and then headed towards the door.  
  
"Bye, Heero. Just remember I'll always love you." Trowa said, he was finally sobering up, and he realized what had happened while he was drunk.  
  
"Bye." Heero said shortly.  
  
Trowa left, Heero's apartment. 'I know I don't love him.but why does it hurt so much to think about him? Ok I need to stop thinking about this. I'll go over to Duo and Wufei's.'  
  
Even though Duo and Wufei lived together, they weren't going out or anything, they we're only friends. Heero walked the short 5-minute walk to their apartment. Duo opened the door. 'Ah, just the person I wanted to see.' Even when he was going out with Trowa, he still had this little obsession with Duo, that Duo would never know about. 'Okay time to turn on the tears.'  
  
"We broke up." Was all Heero had to say before Duo hugged him tightly, and walked him over to the couch.  
  
"It'll be okay, Heero. You just need someone to take your mind off of him." Duo said, as he kissed Heero lightly on the head. Heero lifted his head of and kissed Duo hard on the lips.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a really long time."  
  
"So have I."  
  
I'm-  
  
"Shh." Duo said signaling him to shut up so Duo could kiss him again. "Don't talk." Duo unbuttoned Heero's pants and started to suck him off.  
  
"Mmm.baby.I'm gonna!." Heero said as he came into Duo's mouth.  
  
"Ok that's enough, Wufei should be home any minute, and I don't think he would like it too much if we were doing this. I highly doubt he would ever sit on this couch again, even after he's called the cleaning service to disinfect our couch." Duo laughed.  
  
"I'm sooo tired. I seriously don't think I can make it back to my apartment."  
  
"Stay here, stay with me."  
  
They both drifted off to sleep. Heero was the first one to wake up in the morning. 'What the.what happened last night?' Heero tried think straight, and it took him a minute to realize who he was holding. 'No! Shit! Fuck! This isn't supposed to happen!' He got up and ran out the door, and sprinted all the way back to his empty apartment. 'Why did I let that happen?! I still like Trowa.no I don't.gods I just don't know anymore.'  
  
Duo called Heero a couple times over the next 5 or 6 days, he didn't answer, and he also didn't answer his door when Duo came to look for him. 'He probably just needed someone to talk to. I know I can't have him.he wouldn't want me.all I know is that I love him. If he doesn't want me then no one will.' Later on that night Duo planned to end it, end all of his pain, and misery this life caused him.  
  
*~Later that night~*  
  
Heero decided to finally call Duo and tell him how he really felt. There was no answer. So Heero decided to go for a walk in the park, he needed time to think.  
  
As finished crossing the bridge he saw something move. It looked a lot like Duo. 'No it couldn't be.could it? Why would Duo be following me?' The figure got onto the ledge and said a few mumbled words.  
  
"DUO! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Heero screamed as Duo jumped off the bridge to his cold icy death below.  
  
Heero looked down below, and saw the mangled figure, laying lifeless on a jagged rock.  
  
"Duo.no." Heero whispered. He ran down to Duo. Duo looked pretty bad and Heero knew he wasn't going to make it.  
  
"H-heero?" Duo whispered to him.  
  
"Duo, I need to tell you something.I love you.I always have and always will love you I'll be with you forever." Tears slipped down his face.  
  
"M...me.too. I-i. love you."  
  
Heero leaned down to kiss Duo one last time. Duo slipped silently away into the darkness. Heero placed Duo's body in the river and let it drift away.  
  
Heero sprinted home, opened the apartment door and ran up to his room. He looked in the mirror one final time, as he pulled the shotgun out from his drawer. He loaded the gun, pressed the cold metal to his head, and pulled the trigger, ending his life instantly, to be with the one he loves.  
  
Review please? I'll give you some candy.I promise! 


End file.
